Wolves Mate for Life
by kuratasana44
Summary: Season 2 Episode 21, Kagome is heart broken over Inu-Yasha’s run in with Kikyo. After being formally rejected by Inu-Yasha, she has a run in with Koga, that alters her overall opinion if him. Can Kagome forget Inu-Yasha, and Love Koga the way he needs her to? Will she be able to get out of her head and meet his needs? Can Koga protect Kagome under the obligation of his pack?
1. First Encounter

Chapter 1: First Encounter

_This takes place after season 2 episode 21. If you haven't gotten that far you shouldn't read this because it contains a few spoilers. For mature audiences (possible lemon in a later chapter)_

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INU-YASHA OR THE RIGHTS TO ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY

Kagome had traveled back to her own era. She lie warm, in the comfort of her mothers arms, as she grieved over the events that had taken place earlier that day.

She had seen Inu-Yasha draw Kikyo into an embrace after rescuing her from a demon, who had attemped to eat the borrowed souls that allowed her to maintain her unnatural existance. He stood there consoling her with the promise of her perpetual protection: protection that he had, at one time, soley offered to Kagome. He had declared to all his friends that he could no longer see Kagome, in an effort to stay faithful to Kikyo. After Naraku breathed his last breath, he'd accompany Kikyo to hell. He had promised to live and die by her side, and it was a promise he intended to keep.

Kagome had seen too much. His affection for her was everlasting. The last time it was an embrace, before that, a kiss. What would it be the next time? What would it take for her to learn that, in Inu-Yasha's eyes, she pailed in comparrison to Kikyo?

Although Kagome's heart was shattered into a million pieces, it had been her fault that the shikon jewel had previously suffered a similar fate. She knew she had to return to the feudal era, but she cringed at the thought of listening to Inu-Yashas delicately worded rejection. She decided to take a few days to heal (three days to be exact). She would then return to her comrades with a business driven mindset: she would serve as the groups shard detector, and that would be her only role in that respective era. She looked at the jar containing the shards that she and her friends had collected together. Happy memories of Shippo, Sango, and Miroku overpowered her troubled thoughts.

_I'll do it for them. Even heartbreak won't justify ending three great friendships._

Upon returning to the feudal era, she greeted Inu-Yasha with an extenuating "Sit!" and a loving hug from the elated Shippo.

_I feel better already._

Miroku and Sango decided they would not bring up the events that had occured earlier that week to maintain a light atmosphere amongst the group. Inu-Yasha, however, felt he owed Kagome an explanation.

Later that day he pulled Kagome aside and forced her to have the discussion she'd been dreading.

_Why couldn't he have just let it be?_

The conversation led her to relive the trauma her heart had experienced, and although she'd left the chat with a smile on her face, she later journeyed into the forrest: a place that would allow her to privately subsist in complete brokenness.

_Why did he have to do that? I was fine acting like none of it ever happened... so why?_

She collapsed into the fetal position beside a tree, and the tears began to flow. It was then that she felt a gust of wind pass near her body. She looked up, her face wet with tears, only to see an empty forrest.

_It must have been the wind..._

"Kagome?" A trailing voice called out.

"Kagome?" Louder this time, as the figure had backtracked toward the tree he'd so quickly ran past.

Standing before her was a man dressed in animal skins, with a sword at his waist. His long black hair was drawn into a ponytail, and his blue eyes shined bright with concern for his weeping beloved.

"Koga?" She wiped her eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was on my way back to the den, but that's not important right now. Who the hell did this to you?"

Kagome, confused, shot him a questioning look.

"Who pushed you? I'll kill him."

"No one pushed me Koga?.."

"Then why are you on the ground in tears? Just tell me who it was and I'll beat him to a pulp."

A smile grew on Kagome's lips. "Koga, no one did anything to me, I was just feeling emotional, so I cried. It's not a big deal."

"Well it's a big deal to me. Where is that dog boy? He's supposed to be taking care of you while I'm away!"

Kagome's gaze transitioned toward the floor, and her mouth took the shape of a frown. Upon picking up on her sudden change in demeanor, Koga squatted down to rest a hand upon her cheek.

_This must be about that idiot mutt..._

"Care to tell me what happened?"

"Koga, you don't have to pretend you want to hear it. I know you hate him."

"I don't hate _you_. So if it helps lesson the load on your shoulders, I'll listen."

Kagome knew she shouldn't tell him. Koga cared for her, and her heart had never been in it the way his was. Talking about how heartbroken she was over another man would not be easy for Koga to take in. However, Koga's hand on her cheek, and the warmness he radiated toward her, caused her to open up beyond her better judgement. After hearing everything she had to say, Kagome could sense his slight discomfort. For a while they sat, side by side, backs toward the tree trunk, ruminating in awkward silence.

"He doesn't deserve you Kagome." Koga began gently, trying his best to not sully Inu-Yasha's name while Kagome still cared for him. "You realize that you deserve someone who will always prioritize your well being, and will be there to protect you, right?" Kagome sat with her gaze fixated on the ground. "I'm sorry, but he's an idiot, who is this Kikyo anyway? No woman even comes close to you. I'll kill him!" His hands began to form fists and his temper started to get the best of him.

Kagome looked over at him and smiled. "You don't have to get all worked up Koga." She reached for the hand that layed closest to hers, and rested her palm on his distended knuckles. "Thank you. You've actually made me feel a whole lot better."

_Those eyes. Those cheerful eyes are finally back. _

"I'm glad." Koga remarked, blushing at her touch. Taking the hand she had offered him, he helped her up. "I better get back to the den before my men start to worry. Do you want me to walk you back to your group?"

"It's okay Koga. I can get back on my own."

"Nonsense," he pled, lacing his fingers through hers, "I want to make sure you get there in one piece. You _are_ my woman after all."

Kagome rolled her eyes, but kept her fingers interlocked with his, as they made their way back to the village. "I'm not your woman Koga", she declared with a blushing smile on her face.

"We'll have to see about that."

[Hope ya'll enjoyed my very first fanfiction]


	2. Second Encounter

Chapter 2: Second Encounter

Much time had past since Kagome's encounter with Koga. Every once in a while, images of him would come flooding into her mind. She remembered the way he, so confidently, slid his fingers in between hers.

_He, so openly, flirts with me... He's so forward..._

He was always so direct with her about how he felt.

_Come to think of it, Inu-Yasha never directly expressed his feelings for me... Koga has called me his woman from the very beggining... and I... never chose him... _

"What's wrong Kagome?" A very concerned Shippo inquired. From the moment they mounted Kilala, Kagome had been staring off into space. Typically Kagome would use this time to appreciate the scenery. She often told Shippo things like, "Wow! I've never seen a patch of flowers that beautiful!" Or "Shippo look at that mountain! It's so green and picturesque." She had a soft spot for the ambiance of the 1500's, and when they were propped up upon Kilala's back, she had a lot more to appreciate.

"Oh... nothing." She smiled. "Sorry Shippo, I was just thinking about my exams." She lovingly patted the top of Shippo's head.

"If you're that worried about them, I don't understand why you don't just go home," Inu-Yasha snorted, "It's not like we need you here. We haven't picked up on any signs of jewel shards _or_ Naraku in weeks."

_You don't... need... me... ugh, why are you such a jerk?_

"No, I don't want you to go Kagome!" Shippo squealed, as he rushed into Kagome's arms.

Her annoyed expression shifted into a smile as she felt Shippo's embrace. "I wasn't planning on it, but it wouldn't hurt to stock up on some supplies. I'll be back in time for dinner, okay?"

After an afternoon of scouting, Kilala landed near Kaede's hut. Miroku and Sango went out to catch some fish for dinner, and Shippo and Kaede prepared a fire. Meanwhile, Inu-yasha and Kagome made their way to the well.

"I thought you said you had to study for exams or something... why do I have to go?"

"Because I need help carrying everything to the well, and it's not like you're helping out with dinner."

Inu-Yasha, annoyed, accompanied Kagome to her home, in fear she would sit him, if he didn't. They gathered some fresh bandages, instant noodles, candy and chocolates, and Inu-Yasha's favorite, "dried potatoes".

_I wonder what Koga would enjoy from this era... maybe I can just prepare him some food... Wolves like fish... right? _

She decided to prepare several bento boxes. One containing assorted sushi rolls, another containing 3 types of pork bun, and the last containing strips of cooked meat, tsuyu sauce, and soba noodles. Even if he'd eaten the dishes before, he had probably never seen a bento box.

_When will I even see him?... Oh well, I guess it doesn't hurt to pack some extra food... _

"That looks great!" Inu-Yasha's stomach growled, "Did you make that for us?"

"I guess I made it for... um... Koga..."

Inu-yasha looked at Kagome, puzzled. He knew Koga had come to see Kagome a few weeks back, but he didn't realize he'd be back for another visit soon. Although Inu-Yasha had chosen Kikyo, he still held a jealous attitude toward Koga.

"Why? He's an idiot. He needs jewel shards in his legs just to run fast."

"He uses them to protect his pack! And me..."

_Protection... something you used to offer me Inu-Yasha... Now it's Kikyo you strive to save..._

Inu-Yasha crossed his arms, "Whatever Kagome. I don't even wanna see that wolf boy when we get back, so he better not set foot near Kaede's."

"Sit!" Kagome packed up all the bags by herself in frustration. "Now help me carry these bags back to the well!" Inu-Yasha struggled to stand, then obeyed. With a pout lining his lips, they made their way back to Kaede's hut.

"Thanks Kagome! This one is great!" Shippo exclaimed, as he shoved a lolipop in his mouth. Kagome always brought Shippo a new flavor, each time she returned to the feudal era. She loved seeing the smile on his face.

Dinner was finally served about an hour after they'd returned: Fish, rice, and assorted vegetables, from Kaede's garden, filled their stomachs. After dinner, they had their fill of Kagome's special treats, and everyone, excluding Inu-Yasha, thanked her for her thoughtfulness.

"No one thanked me. I carried it all." Inu-Yasha complained.

Kagome couldn't help but think about what Koga was having for dinner that night. Her encounter with him a few weeks before had been strange, and her desire to see him was growing stronger by the minute.

_Well... Maybe I should just show up... I mean... I don't want the food to go bad. It's not like I can just pop the bento boxes in the refrigerator..._

"Hey Sango, is it okay if I borrow Kilala?"

"Of course Kagome. But where are you headed?"

"Um... to see Koga really quick... I just have a strange feeling... and I sorta brought him some stuff from my house..."

Sango studied the blushing Kagome in confusion, but decided it was best to just let her be, and not ask any questions.

"Just be careful Kagome, alright?"

Kagome mounted Kilala, and rode off to Koga's den.

"Sister! You've come to visit!" The pack greeted her as she arived. "Its a shame Koga isn't here, he would be so happy to see you!"

_He's not here..._

Kagome and Kilala landed, and she shot everyone a sweet smile. "Hi everyone, it's great to see all of you! I just came to drop off a gift for Koga. When will he be back?"

_Please be close by..._

"He went to stand guard atop the mountain. He'll be there until morning! Sister, you should just go and meet him!"

_It's happening... I'll finally get to see him! _

"Are you sure he won't mind? I don't want to be bothersome."

_I'm seeing him either way. _

"Of course not! We'll take you there now!"

Kagome and Kilala followed Koga's men to the top of a mountain where Koga sat near, what appeared to be, a hot spring.

"Kagome? Well this is a surprise."

Kagome blushed bright red, and Koga blushed back in reaction to her expression.

_What am I doing here?... oh right... just focus on the food..._

"Well I journyed home earlier, and I brought you back some food... I didn't really know what you'd like, so I just sorta... uh... guessed."

Kagome handed over the three bento boxes, and Koga stood there, a little taken aback. He smiled.

"What are these boxes?"

"Well you open them like this, and there's food inside." She opened the box with the sushi inside, then the one with the pork buns. "I'm not 100% sure how well these will keep, past sundown. I'm sorry for bringing so much..."

Kogas smile grew wider. He hadn't eaten yet, and the smell of the food made his mouth water.

"Feel free to return to the den, men. Kagome and I will dine here. I'll send for you to escort her home."

"Yes Sir!"

Koga's men left their company, and Kagome laid out a blanket for them to sit on. She smiled as he enjoyed the food she had prepared for him. "Are you sure you don't want any Kagome?"

"I'm okay, I already had dinner. I made them for you."

_Am I being too forward?_

Koga was so hungry that he ate the meat and soba noodles as well. He feared he'd soon fall into a food coma. He didn't know how to thank Kagome for her kindness, and he was still a little confused about why she had prepared that food for him in the first place. He concluded that it was only to repay him for listening to her, in her time of need.

"You know, you didn't have to do all that..." Koga started, "I appreciate it, but I'll always be there for you reguardless of whether you return the favor."

_He's so good to me..._

"So how's my little shard detector holding up?"

_Shard detector?... That's right... _

"Um... good I guess..." Kagome's eyes met the floor. She had forgotten why Koga had chosen her to be his mate. His interest in her peaked when he found out that she could detect the presence of the shikon jewel, and pinpoint where in one's body they were embedded.

Koga put his arm around Kagome and looked away from her. "I'm sorry for making that joke... It was a bad one."

Kagome removed his arm from around her. "It's fine. I get it. It's what I'm good for."

"Kagome, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. You're so much more, to me, than just that. I'm sorry for ruining the moment... I'm just not used to you coming to see me like this, and I got nervous..."

Kagome rested her head upon his shoulder, and Koga blushed.

_I mean more, to him, than just that._

Koga returned his arm, and held her as they looked up at the stars. They sat in silence until Kagome let out a precious yawn.

"It's getting pretty dark out. You should be getting back to your group."

_I want to stay with you._

Kagome lifted her head and gazed at Koga, intentently, "Do you want me to go?"

Koga wanted her to stay, but he was there to keep watch, and the environment might become dangerous. Plus, it was cold out, and he wanted Kagome to sleep comfortably. He wanted Kagome to sleep there when _he_ could sleep _with_ her.

"You should get back." He said, reluctantly. "I'll have my men follow behind you."

_Please let me stay... This feels... right._

"Koga... I want to sleep here... with you..." Kagome immediately blushed bright red, and Koga smiled, endearingly.

"I'll tell you what Kagome: come by in two weeks, when I'm not on duty, and you can spend the night." He helped her up and held her in an embrace. "Don't worry about bringing dinner or bathing or anything. I want to cook for you next time, and we've got a hot spring back there you'd really enjoy."

He helped her atop Kilala, and held onto her hand.

Kagome blushed, "It's a date."

"Thanks again for the meal, Kagome. It was delicious. You are very thoughtful."

_Inu-Yasha would have never thanked me..._

"Anytime Koga!" She smiled.

And with that, she was on her way.


	3. The Dog, the Wolf, and the Spring

Chapter 3: The Dog, the Wolf, and the Spring

Kagome paced back and fourth: from the well, to the sacred tree. As soon as she had left Koga's den, she'd realized the implications of what had been said.

_I promised to... stay the night with him!!_

When she'd said it, she had just wanted to be held by him while she slept... she didn't mean... _that... _And what did Koga mean by "don't worry about bathing, there's a hotspring you'd enjoy"... Did he expect to get in with_ her?_

Kagome knew, for a fact, that Koga expected her to be his mate some day, which meant sooner or later, she'd have to open up to the idea of... _that_... but she wanted to spend more time with him before taking that big of a step.

She decided that the best thing to do would be to return home and ask her friends for their opinions on the matter.

"Kagome, you're overthinking things." Ayumi advised. "He sounds like such a sweet guy. I doubt that's what he's thinking. He probably just wanted to make his place seem relaxing so you'll want to visit him more."

"Yeah, I agree. But would it really be bad if he tried to make a move?" Yuka started. "You can't be a prude forever Kagome. Men have needs. You don't want to lose him, do you?"

Yuka always seemed so confident in what she said.

"I'm not trying to be a prude, I'm just not ready to be bonded to someone for life like that, yet."

"Bonded for life?"

"Um... nevermind."

The conversation with her friends calmed her down a little bit, but she was still nervous. They were right about Koga being a gentlemen, but he was still a man with needs. Kagome returned to the feudal era with a box of condoms, just in case.

_Koga probably doesn't even know what a condom is..._

"Kagome, tell Miroku to stop cheating!" Inu-Yasha shouted in distress. He and Miroku had been playing a card game Kagome had taught them a while back, and by the looks of it, he wasn't winning.

"He's not cheating Inu-Yasha. You just stink." Shippo teased. The fox sped away in laughter, guarding his head from Inu-Yasha's fist.

"Sit boy!" Kagome called out before Inu-Yasha could strike him. "Leave Shippo alone."

"Kagome..." Inu-Yasha said, rubbing his face in pain, "Why did you have to do that?"

All the commotion, strangely, seemed to calm Kagome down. There was only a short while before Koga would be arriving to escort her to his den.

"So Kagome," Miroku started, "You and Koga seem to be seeing eachother quite often."

"Yeah what's up with that Kagome? The wolf boy is a lameo."

"He's not a lameo Inu-Yasha, he's a pack leader, and I enjoy spending time with him." Kagome blushed, "I wish I'd given him a chance, sooner."

"Oh whatever." Inu-Yasha began looking through the bags of item's Kagome had brought back. He found the bag of "dried potatos" Kagome never failed to bring to him, and sat next to her, munching away. "So do you... like... have feelings for him or something?"

_Yes. Yes I do._

"Um... I guess. I'm not too sure."

_Why did I say that? Just tell him you like Koga now._

"I figured you wouldn't. That guy is a loser." Inu-Yasha stood up and went searching for more snacks. He happened upon a box of candy he hadn't tried yet. He undid the foil wrapping, and pulled out a slimy, rubbery smelling, candy.

"Inu-Yasha! Don't eat that! Sit!" Kagome called out in embarrasment. She grabbed the box from him, along with the rubber and the foil.

"What the hell is that thing??" Kagome turned bright red with embarrassment.

"None of your business Inu-Yasha!" She regretted bringing the box in the first place.

"Let me see!" Miroku grabbed the rubber from her and unraveled it. "Oh wow Kagome, is this for later, with Koga?"

"What is it??" Inu-Yasha inquired, cluelessly.

Kagome snached the rubber, and threw it, along with the foil wrapping, into the fire, huffing at Miroku.

"What was it?" Inu-Yasha quietly asked Miroku, only to be shot a violent gaze from Kagome.

_What a great way to start the evening. _

A few moments later, a small tornado appeared in the distance.

_Is that... Koga? What horrible timing... _

Inu-Yasha stood up in defense as Kogas form began to take shape.

"You ready Kagome?" Koga asked sweetly. He handed Kagome a boquet of flowers, and it made her blush.

"Where are you taking her, you mangy wolf?"

Inu-Yasha seemed to be on edge all of a sudden.

_Why does he even care?_

"Kagome and I have a date tonight. I'll have her back by morning."

"The hell if you will!" Inu-Yasha drew his sword, and Koga assumed his fighting stance.

"Sit boy!"

_Three sits in one day? Hmph. My life is getting better by the minute. _

Mounting Koga's back, they traveled off into the distance, leaving Inu-Yasha absolutely infuriated.

When they arived at the den, Koga took Kagome's backpack, and showed her to her room.

_I get my own room? _

"You'll be sleeping here." Koga informed. "Let me know if you want to use the hot spring later so I can guard the entrance. There will be no peeping Tom's on my watch."

_So he just wanted me to have the option to bathe.. he didn't want to bath with me. _

"Thank you Koga." Kagome smiled, "So what's for dinner?"

As Kagome and Koga began their date, Inu-Yasha sat by the fire with Miroku, fuming. "So those things are for mating?" He asked. "Why would she want to mate with a guy like him? Does she want her kids to come out ugly?"

"I don't think he'd have to wear that thing if she wanted to have kids with him." Miroku briefed, "Kagome probably wants to use that for the act, so she doesn't end up with-child. It's actually genius. I'm going to ask her to bring me some of those next time she goes back."

Inu-Yasha crossed his arms, and contemplated his next move.

_I should be the one mating with Kagome._

Meanwhile, Kagome was enjoying Koga's company. He had prepared her a banquet, and all his comrades joined them in a feast. "This isn't exactly what I pictured our date to be like... but I'm grateful you went through all the trouble to throw this party for me."

"It's not every day you come visit, Kagome. I had to do _something_ to show my appreciation." Kagome blushed, and took Kogas hand in hers. She could get used to being the girlfriend of a pack leader.

"Sister, we are so grateful you are here with us. We hope you have time to use the spring. It really is one of the most magical places to bathe in the entire region. The view of the stars in indescribable."

"I'll make sure I get a bath in tonight. I wouldn't want to miss out on such a nice view."

After dinner, Koga escorted Kagome to her room. When they got inside, Kagome embraced him. "Thanks for everything Koga. This has truly been a wonderful night... but... the next time I visit... I'd like us to have more alone time."

_I'm so awkward! _

"Um... I..."

"I don't mean like that!" She blushed, "I just mean dining together, and talking, like last time."

Although she was glad Koga wasn't luring her to a mating ground, she was a little dissapointed. The idea of mating with Koga wasn't all bad. Actually, it wasn't bad at all. After all the thought she'd given it earlier that day, Kagome secretly wanted him to make a move.

"Of course, Kagome." He pulled her in close, and closed his eyes. It wasn't a dream, she was really in his arms. "So how about that bath?"

_The bath!_

Kagome felt so safe with Koga. She wanted to bathe in the hotspring and enjoy the view with her new life companion.

_Inu-Yasha would be so jealous if he found out._

She giggled at the image of Inu-Yasha boiling with rage over her bath with Koga.

_Why am I even thinking about him?..._

Kagome agreed to start heading toward the hot-spring with Koga. She collected her things, and the pair began up the mountain. She didn't know exactly how she would go about suggesting they bathe with one another, but she was definately feeling very confident. A newfound promiscuity radiated from her core, and she thought of the perfect thing to say.

"Hey Koga," she started, "Remember when you used to call me your woman?"

"You still are my woman, Kagome."

"Am I?" She stopped him in his tracks, and placed her arms around his neck, staring into his eyes. "Prove it." She whispered.

_The perfect seduction!_

Koga's face flushed. He had never seen Kagome act so boldly toward him. He knew she was asking for a kiss, but he wanted their first kiss to be special.

He lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his torso. "I'll prove myself by carrying you the rest of the way to the spring."

_Rejected... I won't give up that easily! _

When they reached the spring, Koga said "I'll guard the entrance over that way. Call me when you finish up." So Kagome seized the opportunity to make another move.

"You're not coming in with me?" Kagome asked, batting her eyelashes in feigned innocence. Koga's face flushed as she stared at him, wantonly.

"Uh... you mean you want me to get in with you?..." Koga took a few steps back.

Kagome sensed his discomfort, so she did her best to make the suggestion seem completely casual, "Oh, well where I'm from, it's completely normal to bathe with one another, but I understand if your customs are different... hehe."

Koga's eyes turned toward the floor. "So do you typically bathe with your comrades?"

_He means "Have I bathed with Inu-Yasha?". I shouldn't have said that. I'm digging myself a hole..._

"No... sorry I was suggesting we bathe together, and I got embarrased, so I tried to cover my tracks. Sorry for being so brash... I don't know what's come over me. We haven't even kissed yet..." Kagome began to panic, "I'm so sorry Koga... I should probably go home now..."

_I've ruined everything... _

"Kagome..." Koga placed his hand on Kagome's cheek and looked strait into her eyes. "Is there a reason why you're trying to move so fast?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

_A reason?_

"I just mean that... a few weeks back you were still in love with the mutt, and now I just feel like you're rushing things with me to try and forget him..."

_Koga... that's not what this is..._

"Koga... I..."

"It's okay Kagome." He held her close, and stroked her hair. "It's okay if you still have feelings for him. I will wait for you to be ready. But please... just please don't make me the person you _use_ to forget him... I'd like to be your final love, not a tool for in between."

_I'm sorry Koga... I'm so bad with words..._

Kagome stood there in his arms completely speechless. She didn't know what she could say to make him see that she wanted him, and _only _him.

"KAAAAGGOOOOMMMMEEEEEE!!!!" A voice shouted from a distance, growing closer and closer. "DON'T MATE WITH THAT WOLF! HE'S GOT FLEAS!!!"

Koga immediately jumped in front of Kagome, only to be knocked strait into the spring by a sharp nailed fist.

Inu-Yasha stood there completely out of breath, panting, and looking determined to convince Kagome that mating with Koga was an awful decision. "Don't-" he attempted to catch his breath, "Do it!"

"SIT BOY!"

_That's four in one day... that's a new record. This isn't going to help anything!!! _

_"SIT! SIT! SIT!"_

Kagome ran off to help Koga out of the spring, and appologized for Inu-Yasha's presence.

"It really isn't what you think..." she attempted to explain.

"It's okay Kagome."

"I'm not going anywhere unless Kagome comes back with me." Inu-Yasha snorted.

_Inu-Yasha is such a... TWO TIMING JERK!_

"I really _did _plan on staying with you Koga... but..."

"Don't worry about it. I think it's best if you escort the Mutt off my teritory. I'm not feeling particularly generous tonight."

"Why... YOUUU!"

"SIT!"

After gathering Kagome's things from the room, Koga put his arms around the petrified girl. "It really is okay Kagome."

_No... it's really not... I need to tell you..._

"HURRY UP KAGOME!" Inu-Yasha interupted.

"You two'd best be off." Koga understandingly expressed.

She could see the dissapointment behind his deep blue eyes.

_I'll be back in a few days.. Right now... Inu-Yasha and need to have a talk..._

Kagome gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I'll return soon." She and Inu-Yasha walked back to Kaede's, bickering and shouting, the whole way home.

Koga, however, retired early, into the room he had prepared for Kagome: _his _room-the room he'd longed to be _theirs._


	4. Lonliness Isn’t Love

Chapter Four: Lonliness Isn't Love

When Kagome and Inu-Yasha got close to Kaede's, she made it a point to stop and have a little chat with him.

"Inu-Yasha." She said firmly, "This can't happen again."

Inu-Yasha's back faced Kagome as they stood there in silence. With his arms crossed, he let out a reluctant, "I know..."

"You made a choice."

"I know... but I..."

"There's no 'but's Inu-Yasha! Do you love me?"

"Kagome... I..."

"DO-YOU-LOVE-ME?"

Inu-Yasha tried to turn and face her, but his eyes remained glued to the floor.

"I've told you before Kagome, but... I love... Kikyo..."

"Then let me be..." Tears began to stream down Kagome's cheeks. "Earlier you asked me if I had feelings for Koga... and at first I felt like couldn't tell you the truth..." Kagome's body began to shake.

"Kagome I-"

"No. Let me finish... I felt like my feelings for Koga were somehow... some tragic betrayal..." She wiped her eyes and shouted, "Look at me!"

Inu-Yasha turned to face her, but his eyes immediately turned toward the ground.

"Look at me Inu-Yasha!" He slowly gazed upon her and his eyes met with hers. Suddenly, he understood what he had done. "Koga doesn't think I'm serious about him... and you made things worse."

Inu-Yasha felt guilty, but he never seemed to feel guilty enough to appologize.

"You say you're in love with Kikyo, and I get it: I look like her, but I'm not Kikyo." Kagome forced herself to stop crying, and gain her composure. She walked over to Inu-Yasha until they were 3 feet apart. "Look... I can't imagine what it must be like for you to endure the pain of her passing... and be reminded of her every time you see my face... every time you hear Naraku's name... but... I was hurt by you. I was hurt by the fact that you acted like I didn't exist every time she'd cross paths with us... I was hurt by that fact that you tossed me aside the minute she came to you for protection... but I'm not hurt anymore. I have Koga now... and even though he hasn't said it... I know he loves me... and would do anything to protect me. He would do anything... to ensure my happiness... and I want to do the same for him. You need to leave us be."

A tear fell from Inu-Yasha's eye and what came next caught Kagome by surprise. "I'm... sorry... for hurting you... and for messing things up with Koga..."

_Is he... apologizing?... _

"Sometimes I get... lonely I guess."

_LONELY?! HOW IS THAT AN EXCUSE?!_

"INU-YASH-"

"I won't interfere."

Inu-Yasha turned and began strolling toward Kaede's.

"Are you coming or not Kagome?"

"Huh?"

He turned to face her.

"Look... it's not like we can't be friends... Right?"

He continued strolling toward the village, ears perked up, awaiting the sounds of her succeeding footsteps.

Kagome's angry expression diffused into a smile, and it didn't take more than a second for her to catch up, and walk, cheerfully, beside him.

She could finally begin her relationship with Koga, and she wouldn't have to worry about this mess any longer.

_Inu-Yasha will be just fine. He already has someone he cares for... and he's right: We'll always be great friends._


	5. Selfish

Sorry for the delay! I had the flu, but I'm feeling much better now! Enjoy the next chapter (:

* * *

Chapter 5: Selfish

Koga woke up the next morning feeling heavy.

_Why did that stupid mutt have to come take her away... _

Koga never admitted defeat, but it was becoming clear to him that Kagome's feelings didn't compliment his own.

He sluggishly rolled out of bed and splashed some water on his face. He'd barley slept a wink, but he'd slept.

_Come on Koga... Stop acting so weak..._

The emotionally wounded wolf demon held a plethora of responsibility, so spending even a single day sluggishly moping around the den wouldn't cut it.

He was making his morning rounds, sniffing out potential enemies, and counting the heads of each of his comrades, when his stomach began to growl. It was then that reality dawned upon him: There was no food left, from the night before, to prepare for breakfast.

Come to think of it, he had been so quick to use up the majority of his pack's resources, to impress Kagome, that he hadn't given any thought as to what they might do for food the next day.

_How could I be so careless?..._

He smacked his forehead and collected a group of his best men. He felt guilty for asking them to accompany him on a quest so early in the morning, on empty stomachs, but he couldn't think of any other way to carry enough food back to the den, in time for breakfast.

"The hunting grounds aren't too far off from here." Koga directed, as he led his men toward, what smelled like, wild boar.

"We should have brought the animals boss." Ginta suggested. "They're fearsome when it comes to stuff like this an-"

"If we'd have brought them, they would've gobbled up all the boar, and left nothing for the rest of the pack." Hakkaku interrupted, picking up on Kogas sullen aura. "The boss knows what he's doing, just let him lead how he leads- oh, look over there!"

When Koga looked up from his daze, he and the rest of his men spotted a herd of, roughly, 150 boar. The wolf demons could finally begin their snare.

Since Koga possessed two Shikon jewel shards in his legs, he had no problem catching up to his prey at times like these, however the other wolf demons were not as adept. In light of this, he came up with a plan to make the boars' capture as painless as possible.

He instructed his men to collectively chase the entire heard all the way up a nearby mountain until they had nowhere to run but off the edge of a cliff.

Upon their success, the wolf demons, one after another, ripped the heads off of their prey, and didn't waste a single moment carrying their spoils back to den for the females to prepare.

"Well that was quick!" Ginta exclaimed as he journeyed down the mountain with the animal he'd just killed.

When all of the boar had fallen victim to his plot, and were transported down the mountain, Koga realized where he stood. Behind him was the wolf demon tribes' most coveted hot spring, and at his feet, was the spot he'd enjoyed a home cooked meal the night Kagome spontaneously showed up at the den. He stared at the floor longingly.

_I should have let you stay with me that night..._

"You comin boss?" his wolf demon comrade interrupted.

"Be right there."

He shook off his sorrow and followed after his men.

_Just stay busy Koga... Your first priority should be your pack... __Kagome can do... whatever she wants..._

Meanwhile, at Kaede's Village, Kagome had been bouncing ideas off Sango as to how she could reconcile with Koga. She was desperate for a fool proof way to prove the sincerity of her feelings toward him. She felt like no matter what she said, she'd never fully regain his faith, and a large part of her felt like the entire endeavor was hopeless.

"It'll be fine Kagome. Just march over there and speak from the heart. Koga will listen."

Sango worried that Kagome's fear of the unknown would cause her to miss out on her chance at happiness.

"That wolf's got a soft spot for you. I promise he'll take your words at face value." She added.

"I don't know Sango..."

"Take Kilala and go see him! He's probably just as broken up about it as you, if not moreso."

Kagome had an incling that Sango was right, but she was still scared of the possibility that he'd given up on her.

"What are you two even yakking about?" an eavesdropping Inu-Yasha chimed in, with his arms crossed and his nose in the air, "You gave me all kinds of crap last night about how that idiot wolf boy cares for you, and how you wanna be with him, yet you're not even gonna go see him? That sensitive pup is probably moping around, up and down who knows where, and here you are hesitating to go after him. It's cowardly if you ask me."

"That's why no one was asking you." Sango glared. "Plus, it's you're fault she's in this mess in the first place."

Suddenly, Inu-Yasha felt it best to keep his two cents to himself, and it showed.

Kagome giggled at the exchange between her two friends, and thought about the conversation she'd had with Inu-Yasha the night before. She remembered feeling so optimistic afterward, so what was making her so nervous now? She decided she would try her luck with Koga, but only after softening him up with a peace offering.

_Things can't get any worse than they are now... right?_

Kagome prepared some beef, rice, and vegetables, hoping her cooking would remind Koga of the night she sat with him, gazing up at the stars.

_Wow I really over did it. FIVE meals? Eh, I'm sure he'll eat it. _

She placed the food into her backpack, along with one of the bags of potato chips Inu-Yasha had yet to discover, and she and Kilala were on their way.

"Thank You Kilala. I owe you big time."

Kilala let out a soft grunt, acknowledging her thanks.

The moment she detected Koga's jewel shards, her nerves got the best of her.

"Uh... maybe we should just turn back Kilala?... hehe"

Kilala dove down toward the den, quicker than she had originally intended. She figured it would be enough to get her point across, but even once they had landed, Kagome had other avoidance tactics, such as her refusal to dismount.

Kilala grunted, and purposely transformed into her, much tinier, two tailed form.

Kagome quickly jumped off in an effort to not squash her.

"Fine, you win Kilala."

Kagome stood there staring at the entrance of the den.

The atmosphere felt so still and quiet, until she started to hear a bit of chatter venturing toward her, from the inside. She swore she heard her name.

Her and Kilala began walking toward the noise, only to be greeted by 2 female wolf demons. They appeared disgusted at the sight of her.

"Hi there! Umm... is Koga around?"

The pair stood there, glaring at her in silence.

"Uh... oh! Sorry! Uh.. sisters-"

"We are not your sisters." One scoffed. "Return home. Koga has no need for you here."

"Uhh.. I-"

"We have no food because of the banquet he threw you last night. The men might be clueless, but it's clear that you've blinded him of his duties."

"Huh?... But I never asked him to throw a banquet... and-"

"It's not about whether you ask, it's about what he feels inclined to do. We can't afford for Koga to loose sight of what's important. If we allow you to distract him, our people might starve, or worse, fall victim to another one of Naraku's traps. We can't risk it."

Kagome's heart dropped.

_I've been so selfish... Here I was thinking about my relationship with Koga, when there are much bigger things to be worried about... _

Kagome bowed and held out the bag of food she'd brought. "Here. Please take this for your tribe. It was nice seeing you all. Goodbye! Oh, and please don't tell Koga I was here."

Kilala transformed, and the pair sped back to Kaede's.

_It won't work between us... they're right... I've blinded him... _


	6. Asleep Before Noon

Chapter 6: Asleep Before Noon

Koga made his was back to the den with his head down, blind to the beauty of the trees and flowers that lined his path, and deaf to his company.

His heart was heavy, and now that the food situation had been figured out, he had nothing else to keep him from his thoughts.

The air smelled of roasted boar, yet all he could take in was the scent of Jasmine: The scent of... Kagome's... hair?

_Must be in my head... _

When he walked inside, he saw plates of food being served, and drinks being distributed.

"Is there anything I can help with?" He asked Meegan, the meal coordinator.

She looked up at him, and noticed how warn down he appeared. She smiled a soft smile and said, "Koga, why don't you lie down for a bit and I'll fix you a meal and some tea?"

"I'm okay. I want to help."

As they were conversating, Koga caught a waft of something delicious.

"Did we have beef in storage?" He inquired.

"Oh! I can't believe I forgot to tell you, Kagome brought over some food for all of us. She's so delightful."

"Kagome was here?! Is she still here?"

Koga's heart filled with excitement.

_I knew that mutt had nothing on me._

"I believe Estafina and Mayati greeted her and accepted the boxes of food. She seemed to have left in quite a hurry."

"Oh I see. Well thank you sister. I truly appreciate all the cooking you and the rest of the women have done for us today."

"It's my pleasure Master."

Koga smiled to himself as he headed toward kitchen to speak to Estafina and Mayati.

"Hi you two. Thanks for greeting Kagome while I wasn't here."

The pair looked up horrified. "What did she tell you?!" Mayati blurted out.

"We didn't mean anything by it, we were just worried about the tribe!" Estafina added.

Koga looked at them in confusion, then anger. "Explain." He demanded.

They were honest every step of the way, reciting word for word, what they had said.

"We felt awful after she left. We didn't mean to take out our frustrations on her."

Koga stood silent for a moment, then bowed his head, "I appologize for failing you both as your leader."

Estafina and Mayati were caught of guard, and began to feel remorse about telling the whole truth. "It's okay brother, you fixed your mistake. Please don't take too much of it to heart."

"But I do, no matter what you say. I am supposed to prioritize the pack, and you both were right to be worried. My judgement was clouded. However, I assure you that Kagome was not at fault."

"We are aware. Please forgive our discressions as well."

Forehead to forehead, hand to neck, they forgave one another.

"I should go and see her before she starts thinking...ridiculous things..."

The two females nodded, and Koga sped away.

When he reached Kaede's, he was greeted with a punch in the face, hand delivered by the furious dog demon, Inu-Yasha. Koga didn't even try to retaliate.

"Where's Kagome?" He inquired.

Inuyasha didnt speak. He crossed his arms and looked him in the eyes, as though he was checking to see if he held good intentions, then eventually pointed toward the hut, where Kagome lay fast asleep.

Without hesistation, Koga entered the hut with a fist full of flower stems, who's petaled counterparts had been blown off due to the speed of his travel. He placed the stems into a nearby vase, but didn't bother to fill it with water, since the pretty part of the flower was long gone.

_Its the thought that counts right?_

He looked down at Kagome, and noticed her puffy eyes.

She had been crying.

He hadn't thought about what he would do once he'd gotten this far, and definitely did not plan for her to be asleep, so without much thought, he crawled under her blanket, and held her close.

"Don't cry over me." He whispered. "You should know by now: I wouldn't let you get away _that_ easily."

Kagome rolled over and wrapped her arms around him, still fast asleep.

"And wake up." He added. "It's not even noon yet."

He kissed her on the forehead and enjoyed her embrace.

"On second thought... lets stay like this a while."


	7. Responsibility

Hi everyone, I've read your messages, and I realize that I've goofed up my timeline. I hope this chapter helps clear up a few things. Also, just as a heads up, the next few chapters contain spoilers concerning the ending of the anime as well as explicit content. Please don't read on if you haven't finished the series or if you are sensitive to sexually explicit language. Also I did not intentionally poeticize the first few paragraphs, they just happened to rhyme by pure coincidence.

* * *

Chapter 7: Responsibility

It was early afternoon when Kagome slowly began to open her eyes. It was difficult for her because of the comfort and warmth she felt, right where she lay, but she was determined to get up and do something productive with her day.

Albeit, it was still a struggle.

Her pillow smelled like Koga, and she found so much comfort in pretending it was him. Every time she tried to pull away, she felt herself being drawn back in. She kissed his "shoulder" and nuzzled her nose into the "nape of his neck"... but she soon realized:

_Pillows don't have necks... who the heck...?! _

Kagome's eyes flashed wide open and she scrambled to her feet.

Koga, who had fallen asleep as soon as Kagome had rolled onto him, woke up startled, gasping at her sudden movement.

"K-Koga?..."

The wolf demon shook his eyes open and chuckled, "I'm not sure why, but I pictured this going differently."

Kagome slowed her breathing, and smiled. "You're really here." She then recalled the circumstances by which he may have purposed his visit, and her smile dissipated, "You should get back to your people."

Koga was a little stung. He hadn't gotten the chance to explain himself.

He stood up, reached out and took her hand, and said, "Thank you for the food. I spoke to your greeters, and they have apologized for their words. They were worried about the pack, and I've appologized to them for my actions. I'm sorry for sticking you in the middle of it."

Kagome fell silent. She wanted to wrap him in her arms and kiss his lips, but she was afraid. She didn't want to pull him away from his responsibilities, and she didn't want to neglect any more of hers.

After all, she'd spent the entire morning sulking, when she should have been out with everyone else searching for the shards of the shikon jewel.

"Koga, I'm a distraction. Your pack could be in danger as we speak, and here you are trying to convince me I'm not the problem. Look... I know you think this was about the food... but I think you're failing to see the bigger picture here... How long has it been since you've tried to hunt down Naraku?"

If that name didn't smack some sense into him, she didn't know what would.

It was Kagome, after all, that had comforted him after Kagura had lured a lions share of his men to their death; and Koga would have been killed too if it wasn't for Inu-Yasha.

"I guess I've been a little distracted lately..." He responded.

"When I came to the banquet a piece of me felt sad... because there used to be so many of you. I remember the first time I set foot in the den, there were so many smiling faces... For you to neglect the remaining dozen... do you really think that's, in any way, okay?"

Koga let this ruminate for a second. "No..."

"We should let this go for now, you and me, and focus on the grand scheme of things, don't you think?"

"And what if one of us dies before then?"

Kagome hadn't considered this.

"Come with me Kagome. My tribe can help you track down the jewel shards, and we can fight Naraku together. Forget Inu-Yasha... Look, I know Estafina and Mayati weren't the nicest to you... but wolf demons aren't themselves when they're threatened with hunger. Please come..."

_Koga... I... can't... _

"She is needed here." Miroku interupted. "Kagome won't be able to lead a domestic life with you until all the jewel shards have been collected, and Naraku has been defeated. She is bound to us until then. Your relationship is trivial compared to what we must face. Both of you need to toughen up."

"I'm sorry Koga, but he's right. I made a promise, and I intend to keep it. Plus, it's my fault the jewel was shattered in the first place... and if I'd been more careful... the members of your pack that have fallen... might still be alive..."

Miroku took note of the couples sullen expressions, and walked as close to the door as possible. "The only way to truly give each other peace of mind is to bang one out. Maybe use those rubber things Kagome brought for you."

Kagome turned bright red, and Miroku escaped yelling, "Well see ya!"

"What rubber things?"

Kagome looked up at him, shook her head in horror, and slowly exited the hut in shame. Koga followed after her in confusion.

_Bang one out? What the hell does that mean_?

To Kagome's luck, Shippo ran straight into her arms as soon as she'd set foot outside, purifying the mood. "Kagome are you feeling better? I was so worried!"

"I'm okay Shippo. I just needed a nap. Are you guys ready to go?"

Koga wrapped an arm around her waist, and kissed her cheek.

Kagome blushed at the physical contact, and Shippo took that as his signal to leave.

"I'll go as commanded, and focus on taking down Naraku. Not just for you, but for my people. I guess I... I thought I could forget about it all if I had you with me... but I can't ensure your safety or the safety of my pack until Naraku is dead." He turned and rested both hands on her hips. "With that being said... I need something from you."

"Anything." She readily accepted.

"Tell me your feelings for me." Kagome blushed and was slightly taken aback. "Tell me your feelings and I'll tell you mine, and we can go about our lives, not having to wonder. If neither of us had doubts, or felt the need to court and make grand gestures, we wouldn't neglect our duties."

"You should already know my feelings Koga..."

"But I don't Kagome. One minute your with me, and another you're leaving me standing at the spring while you run off with that mutt. I just need to know where we stand."

It made sense. Koga had no idea about how she'd cleared the air with Inu-Yasha, so she decided to humor him. She looked him straight in the eye, placed both hands on the back of his neck, and said, "I love you."

Koga drew her in closer.

Kagome could feel his heart racing against hers and his manhood, stiffening against her. "Say it again." He said wantonly.

Kagome leaned in, and placed a kiss on his cheek, then rested her head over his shoulder so that his right ear could hear her voice a little better than his left. "I love you Koga."

"And I'm the only one, right?" He whispered into her ear as he began trailing kisses down her neck, inching his hips further toward hers.

Kagome felt hot, so she pulled away so they were at arms length, and said, "Koga, you are the only one."

He scooped her up in an embrace, and excitedly spun her around. "You hear that dog boy! I'm the only one!" He felt so connected to her in a transcendental way, and he wanted to take her right then and there. "And I love you too Kagome."

With restraint, he kissed her forehead, and with wave of his hand, he made his way back to the den, leaving Kagome standing there, flustered.

_Until next time... _


	8. Ayame (Part 1)

Chapter 8: Ayame

The next few months were pure chaos- that is, until Naraku disappeared.

Inu-Yasha had broken through the spider yokai's barrier, seriously injuring him. This forced him into hiding so he could peacefully recuperate.

Kagome began having trouble sensing jewel shards reguardless of the ground they covered, and the only demons that showed themselves were ones Shippo could ward off with his hands behind his back.

Miroku had no complaints, as he used all his free time to court Sango, whose interest waivered as often as his sensibility. He often suggested they stop to eat in fields of flowers so he could take her on picnics, but he never failed to kill the mood by groping her backside.

This was one of those days.

"Miroku!" Sango exclaimed, causing Kagome to chuckle.

Sango stomped away from the perverted monk and took a seat next to her female companion.

The priestess was enjoying her lunch in a field of tiger lillies. She paused every now and then to take in the scenery, but she never let anything beautiful occupy her mind without first letting in thoughts of what was most precious to her.

_Koga likes tiger lillies. _

Suddenly, she felt one of the jewel shards pulsate from inside the glass jar hanging from her neck. Kagome counted three shards before feeling another pulsation from the other two shards. It was as if they were trying to tell her something...

_I can't believe we only have three after all this time. Hopefully I am sensing one nearby... but I can't tell just yet. _

It was obvious that Naraku had aquired the majorty of the shards, since she hadn't sensed any in weeks. It wouldn't be long before he would go after the two shards in Koga's legs and the one embedded in Kohauku's back.

This made Kagome uneasy.

"You think Koga and Kahauku's shards are the last ones?..."

Sango looked up from her aggravation, and replied, "Might be. Seeing as Kohaku is with Kagura, Koga will likely be the first one Naraku goes after upon his return..." Kagomes expression made Sango wish she'd stayed quiet. "We should find him... and you know... offer our protection."

"You mean like travel with him?" Kagome blushed for a split second before being shoved aside.

"Don't worry about either of those clowns. I'll be there the second that cretin shows up." Inu Yasha popped out out of nowhere, radiating confidence reguardless of the fact that he'd been the one who let Naraku get away in the first place. "Kagome, that wolf boys near by. I picked up his scent last night near the woods."

The jewel shards noticeably stopped pulsating.

_Could it have been him? _

_"_Let's go. If we leave now we'll find him by sundown."

Kagome smiled softly as she stood, "Alright."

Koga hadn't had much luck in pursuing Naraku in the time he and Kagome had spend apart.

He'd asked Ginta and Hakkaku to travel with him, but he was so much faster than the two of them that he'd end up going into battle, and defeating whoever he encountered, before they even caught up to him. The pair also required a lot of rest, since they spend most of their day running.

Koga was waiting for the two of them to wake up after a long break, pacing up and down a nearby riverbank.

Suddenly he heard a growl that sounded much like his own kind-but not quite.

He was almost ready to attack the individuals surrounding him when he heard a giggle, "Oh Koga, you're still as confident as ever. At ease friends!"

The wolves backed away, and there stood a woman dressed in animal skins.

"Who goes there?" Koga inquired.

"Why its me silly! Your fiancé!"

The red haired girl had a whole spiel prepared, and proceded to tell him that her people had been driven out of their land, so her grandfather had asked her to go and retrieve Koga- so he could fulfill his promise to marry her.

He was to become the leader of both the northern and southern tribes, uniting them as one.

Although he felt obligated to help, the fact he supposedly had a fiancé, did not sit well with him.

"You promised." She whined. "You said that once I came down from the northern mountains, you'd take my hand in marriage. It was the night of the lunar rainbow."

The lunar... rainbow... shit.

He remembered, and she could tell by his expression that he was distraught.

_Kagome_...

She threw her arms around his waist, and shot him a look of desperation. "Look, it's okay if you don't remember every detail. Just come back with me. Our people need you." She blushed a bit, and so did he, "I need you..."

She took hold of both his hands and got on her tippy toes to try and give him a peck on the cheek, when they heard a crunching noise coming from behind a nearby tree. When Koga turned to see where it might've come from, he saw Kagome, running from a tragically familiar scene.

He pictured her face the first time she'd confided in him about Kikyo. He wondered if she'd carry the same expression when she confided in Inu-Yasha about Ayame.

"Kagome, it's not what you think!" Koga plead, shaking off his fiance's grasp, and chasing after her.

"Who's Kagome?" Ayame asked with a sprinkle of jealousy.

Koga looked back for a split second, but prioritized fixing things with Kagome over answering her question.

Just then, Ginta rushed to the scene with his eyes half shut and fists clenched. "Koga I've got your back!"

His swiveled his head from left to right and quickly realized Koga was gone.

"Hey where did Koga go?"

"Umm... After some Kagome character..."

"And who are you?"

"I'm Ayame... Koga's fiance from the north."

"Koga got engaged?? How long was I asleep??"

The rest of Kagome's companions were setting up camp nearby and gathering/preparing food for supper. She had gone off on her own to be the first to greet Koga... or so she'd thought.

She was only able to take a few strides toward the camp when she was lifted into a tree by a certain silver haired dog demon.

"What the hell are you running from?" He whispered in a slight panic.

Kagome, distraught, couldn't meet his eyes.

Inu-Yasha kissing Kikyo and Koga holding hands with his fiance was all she could think about. Anger and hurt welled up inside if her.

_Why am I never good enough..._

Koga would have ran right passed them if she hadn't told Inu-Yasha to sit. His body slammed against the ground at Koga's feet, nearly tripping him.

He looked up to see Kagome peering down at the two of them.

That was when the first tear streamed down her cheek.

"You both need to leave me alone..."

As she dismounted the tree, Ayame approached.

"Kagome, just hear what I have to say-"

"So this is Kagome?" Ayame interupted, taking Koga by the arm, "You realize she's human, right? She's not even that pretty."

Inu-Yasha chuckled at the comment.

"Sit!"

As Inu-yasha slammed into the ground once more, Kagome approached Koga.

"She's clinging to you like she's known you her whole life..."

Koga was quick to shake Ayame off of him, and explain himself.

"She's my uhh.. she thinks we're engaged, but it was never official..."

Ayame quickly cut in, "How was it never official? You proposed to me!"

Kagomes heart dropped, and Koga noticed.

"That was years ago, and I didn't even mean it! Look Kagome... it was just a joke. She was a little kid and I was giving her a piggy back ride... I didn't think she'd take it seriously..."

Kagome didn't know what to think, but she loved Koga, and he had never lied to her in the past.

Right then, Ayame nailed Koga in the stomach with a leaf attack.

He flinched. "What the hell?!"

"If you're not with us, you're against us!"

"I'll meet with your grandfather and find out how to help, but I won't-"

"You can 'help' by marrying me! Like you promised!" Tears welled in Ayames eyes as she delivered another blow to Koga's gut.

Kagome and Inu-Yasha did not interefere.

"You don't even know me! How could we get married?? You can't be _that_ much of an idiot..."

It was that comment that led to Ayame to stop at nothing to knock Koga out, and when she did, the wolf princess walked away with the members of her pack, making sure to bump shoulders with Kagome on her way out.


	9. Ayame (Part 2)

Beware: This content contains a lemon. Please do not read if you are sensitive to this kind of material. I will do a recap in the next chapter for those of you who chose to skip it.

————————————————

Chapter 9: Ayame (Part 2)

Koga woke up with a wet towel on his forehead beside a campfire. He removed the towel and tried to sit up.

"Stay where you are Koga. You're gonna make yourself dizzy." Sango warned.

It was too late. His head was spinning, and his stomach hurt.

"Where... am I?" he asked.

"You got beat down by a little girl." Inu-Yasha retorted. "Kagome made us look after you."

Koga ignored his comment, "Kagome did?... Where is she?"

"Apparently, trying to stay as far away from you as possible." Inu-Yasha chuckled. "So you got caught with your other woman?- Been there, done that."

"Inu-Yasha! Sit!"

Inuyasha's face slammed into the ground for about the 20th time in the past 2 days.

"I was just joking..."

"SIT!"

Koga felt glad he wasn't wearing that charm.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

Koga looked up at her, but didn't respond. He laid back down and stared up at the sky in complete and utter silence.

"Koga... how are you feeling?" She repeated, and once more, there was no response.

Suddenly Miroku had some place special to take Sango, and Inu-Yasha had a rock to show Shippo somewhere deep in the woods.

Kagome felt embarrassed that everyone felt so awkward, they needed to leave, but she was concerned with Koga's behavior, so she didn't stop them.

"So not good then?" Kagome attempted once more, "Do you feel dizzy?"

Kagome lifted his head and slid her legs underneath it, so it was resting on her lap. She began stroking his hair, "Does this help?"

No response.

"I bet it hurts... I saved you some fish if you're hungry... it might help-"

"I'm fine." He muttered.

Kagome was running out of the things to say and her nerves were catching up to her.

"She was really angry with you huh?... So when-"

"Kagome do you not trust me?" He cut her off once more.

This time it was Kagome who fell silent.

"I'm just curious about what I did or said that might have led you to believe I could ever be with anyone else."

"You didn't do anything..."

"Then why did you-"

"I'm sorry."

Koga took one look at Kagome's sullen expression and sat up to face her.

"You're my woman. I wouldn't betray you like that."

"I just felt scared..."

"Scared of what?"

"Scared that... you'd found someone else..."

"Well I didn't, and I won't." Koga wrapped his arms around her and she rested her forehead on his chest.

They sat in silence for a while.

"By the way... What are those things over there?"

Koga motioned toward 5 triangular cloth structures, scattered around several sets of trees.

"Those? They're my eras version of tents. I brought one for everyone because a few weeks ago Inu-Yasha got bit by a bunch of bugs."

"Wow, what a wimp to be complaining about something like that."

"It was serious Koga. He looked like he had the measles. You should share a tent with someone tonight."

Kagome wondered if Koga caught on to what she was suggesting, but based on their history, she assumed he didn't.

"Okay. Well can I ask you another question?"

Kagome nodded her head.

"Did you miss me?"

Koga was fishing for a yes. He held Kagome's left hand with his right, and patiently awaited her response.

Kagome leaned in so that her face was inches away from his, then placed a kiss on his left cheek.

"So no?" He joked.

Kagome gently kissed his lips.

Koga blushed.

"I missed you a whole lot." She said, recalling how Koga liked to hear her say things directly, rather than having to interpret her actions for himself.

"How much?"

Kagome leaned in for another kiss only this time it wasn't gentle. If he was standing, she would have knocked him over.

"A lot."

She was using his shoulders for leverage and she began kissing him once more, but when he pulled her in closer, she lost her balance, and felt slightly on top of him.

Kissing Kagome like that was so surreal for Koga. He hadn't expected to see her so soon, and the fact that she was being so loving toward him only made him hungry for more.

He pulled her up so that her groin matched up with his, and she gasped at the firmness she felt.

"Sorry... it's sorta hard to mask it when we're like this."

"It's okay. I kinda like it." Koga was blushing before, but now his face resembled ripe a tomato as Kagome properly strattled him. She began kissing up and down his neck, tousling his hair with one hand and feeling up his chest and arms with the other.

She rocked her hips, and the pleasure she was getting from it felt indescribable.

Koga let out a soft groan before he grabbed her shoulders, sat her up, and put her at arms length.

"Kagome, do you understand what I am going to want to do to you if you keep going like this?"

Kagome averted her eyes and tried to cool her cheeks by patting them with her hands. "Sorry... We can just get some sleep if you want..."

Koga took a few deep breaths and felt slightly guilty for embarrasing her.

He placed a hand on Kagome's cheek, and said, "I love you, and I want you as my mate, but putting a child in you while Naraku is still out there would only make me feel uneasy..."

Kagome met his eyes with a smile and said, "I love you too."

It was as if 'I love you' was all Kagome heard because before Koga knew it, he was being led inside Kagome's tent.

Aside from how it looked on the outside, the tent was super spacious and had high ceilings. There were blankets, clothing, and several sleeping mats. Atop the mats were not one, but two, full sized pillows.

_I think she planned this._

Although he was distracted by the accomidations, he couldn't forget how worked up he was.

"I'm goin to need to jump in the lake if I'm going to sleep here..." Koga remarked, gesturing toward his loins.

Kagome zipped them inside the tent and began to undress. She revealed a white lace bra and matching panties, then placed her arms around the flustered wolf demon standing before her.

Koga felt confused, and looked the other way, "What's... what's all this Kagome?..."

"I want you to take me as your mate." Kagome said unabashedly.

She handed Koga a square metal foil packet, and he quickly recalled the conversation they'd had with Miroku about 'banging one out'.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked respectfully, taking her by the waist.

"Yes."

Without a second thought, Koga hungrily kissed Kagome's lips, and lifted her off the ground so he could carry her to their sleeping mat.

She swung both legs around him, and tugged at his shirt.

He layed her down, and took a minute to appreciate her figure. She looked so sexy in her white lingerie.

Koga couldn't hold back any longer. He threw off his shirt, and began kissing her neck and upper ears. Then he thrusted his hips forward, pressing his head onto her clit.

He circled, and Kagome moaned loudly.

She opened her legs and pressed her hips forward, begging for more.

He let up and began trailing kissed from her stomach down her thighs, and on his way back up, he kissed her over her panties. They were wet, and this made Koga want her even more.

Koga's hands caressed the sides of Kagome's body. She tugged on his remaining clothing, unsatisfied with the fact he was still somewhat dressed.

He pulled her panties off, and got completely naked.

She pinned him down, tired of being teased, and removed her bra.

It was payback time.

Kagome began kissing Koga's lips, exploring his mouth with her toungue. Her hands wandered throughout his body, and her moist underside rested on his manhood.

He grabbed her hips to pull her down harder, but she wasn't ready for him to enter her just yet.

She surprised him, as she trailed kisses down to his hard member, and immediately took him in her mouth.

Koga moaned loudly as she tasted him. "Ka...goo..me..."

She caressed him, moving her hand up and down his length, matching the same rhythm she performed the act Koga was enjoying so thouroughly.

She touched his thighs and abs until he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled her up and gently traded places with her.

He kissed her labia, and made his way toward her pleasure center. He placed a finger at her entrance, and began making circles with his tongue on her clit. When he heard her moan, he entered her with his pointer finger, causing her to moan even louder. He felt how tight she was, and his manhood began to throb.

Kagome lifted his head, and traded places with him once more. She was more than ready.

She ripped open the foil packet and rolled it down onto his member. She then laid on her back, patiently awaiting his entrance.

"Are you sure about this Kagome?" He asked once more as a positioned himself at her entrance.

"Yes."

With two fingers on her clit, he slowly pushed the tip in, trying to make sure her pleasure was maintained through any pain she might expirience.

He kissed her lips, cheeks, and neck, carefully watching for a response.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he pulled out a little.

"Please don't stop."

Koga continued rubbing her clit, and pushed deeper inside of her. She gasped a bit.

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you too."

He finally made it all the way in, and began thrusting himself in and out of her.

Once she got passed the initial pain, Kagome was in pure extacy. He felt up every inch of her body, stopping to rub her hard nipples every now and again.

Her walls began to tighten around him; tighter than they already were, and he began thrusting faster and harder.

"Oh Koga" she moaned pulling on his hair with one hand and feeling up his body with the other.

"Kagome.. I'm about to-"

Koga came hard, and collapsed beside his mate, who had cum around 3 times throughout the whole expirience.

She thrusted her hips onto him a while longer, milking all of his cum into the condom, feeling completely and totally sexually satisfied.

She removed the condom, and wiped him up with a warm towel, conveniently placed beside the mat.

They slept naked in eachothers arms, grateful to be by eachothers side, and Ayame was no longer an object of concern.


End file.
